L'âme damnée et le scientifique fou
by TsuukiUchiha
Summary: Moi Shizuka Takateshita, jeune fille normale et détestée par presque tout le monde se fait enlever par une bande de malade ! Mais dans cette bande de malade , il y a ce type il a l'air si... spécial et si beau, mais qu'est ce qu'il est bizarre ! (NDA : Pour l'instant, je laisse le Rated T mais il va tourner au M il va y avoir des lemons ! Âme sensible s'abstenir ! )


Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Shizuka Takateshita, j'ai 19 ans et j'habite à Karakura et je vais au lycée qui estjuste à côte de chez moi. Je suis en dernière année, mon lycée est assez bien, même si des rumeurs complètement débiles peuvent circuler à la vitesse du son ! J'ai de bons amis dans ce lycée ! (même si certains sont bizarres !) Ah, je me sens si bien dans ce bain... Je m'endors dans mon bain puis j'entends ma mère adoptive :

« Shizuka ? Tout va bien ? Dis ma mère adoptive.  
- Ou... Oui ! Dis-je d'une voie endormie.  
- Tu t'es encore endormie ? Franchement, tu abuses ! Ca fait 3 heures que tu es dans la salle de bains ! Dit d'un air faussement inquiet ma tutrice.  
- Qu... Quoi ? Dis-je étonnée, j'arrive !  
- Fais vite, ton père va encore râler ! dit l'air pressé ma mère adoptive.  
- Et merde, on ne peut même plus prendre un bain tranquille dans cette baraque ! Murmurais-je d'un air énervé tout en me levant et m'essuyant avec ma serviette !  
- Tu disais ? Dit d'un air hautain ma mère.  
- Rien ! Dis-je en mettant mon pyjama »

Je finis de mettre mon pyjama puis je sors de la salle de bains. Je vais dans la salle à manger, un peu nerveuse. Je rentre dans la salle à manger et je vois mon père adoptif tranquillement assis sur le canapé qui me regarde d'un air énervé :

« Viens ici ! Aboie-t-il.  
- Ou... Oui... Dis-je en venant vers lui.  
- C'est quoi ça ? Dis-t'il en montrant mon dernier contrôle de japonais. (NDA : N'oubliez pas que l'histoire de Bleach se passe au Japon)  
- M... Mon dernier contrôle de japonais ! Répondis-je à sa question.  
- Et tu as eu 51 ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hurle mon père adoptif.  
- Mais... Je... Commençais-je...  
- Ta gueule ! Coupe froidement mon père »

Il se lève et me prends violemment mes cheveux et me jette dans le mur. Je ne réagis pas, j'ai l'habitude. Puis il arrive vers moi, et il me fout une droite qui me fait tomber à terre. Il continue à me frapper avec haine, puis j'entends la porte d'entrée. Je tourne la tête, puis il me dit avec haine :

« Tu oses me quitter du regard ? Moi, ton père adoptif, moi qui t'ai élevé après que ta putain de famille a été assassinée ? Hein ! Je te l'ai dit tu me sers juste de jouet pour m'amuser quand je m'emmerde ! Sale pute ! »

Je le regarde puis il prend un canif il me fait une entaille peu profonde puis il commence à arracher mes vêtements quand j'entends une voix familière crier :

« Shizuka ! »  
Mon père adoptif s'écarte, puis je vois Ichigo, Orihime et Chad courir vers moi :  
« Ca va ? Dis Orihime inquiète  
- Je... Oui... Dis-je déboussolée  
- Toi... Espèce de... Crie Ichigo énervé.

Il fout un pain bien placé à mon père adoptif qui tombe dans les vapes :

« Chéri ! Hurle ma mère, Toi... Dit-elle énervée à Ichigo ! Tu vas le regretter !  
- Mais... Il m'a... Commençais-je.  
- La ferme ! On a supporté assez longtemps une fille aussi dégoutante que toi ! Aboie ma mère  
- Je... Tu étais gentille avec moi... Tu me donnais à manger quand il me privait de nourriture et tu me consolais quand il pétait un cable et quand il faisait toutes ces choses. C'est ce que tu penses réellement de moi ? Dis-je triste les larmes aux yeux.  
- Peuh... J'ai eu tellement pitié de toi ! dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Viens, on se casse d'ici ! Dit Ichigo en m'amenant vers la sortie.  
- Ou... Oui...  
- Allez-y ! Cassez vous ! On va vous poursuivre en justice ! Crie ma mère.  
- Poursuivez nous en justice, dit Ichigo sans se retourner, et on sera sans pitié ! Dit-il en regardant froidement ma mère. »

On part de cet enfer, puis on va chez Ichigo. Arrivés chez Ichigo, on entend le père d'Ichigo crier en se jettant sur Ichigo :

« Ichiiiiiiiiigo !  
- Dégage de là abruti ! Dit-il en foutant un coup de pied à son père.  
- Shizuka-Chan ! Ma chère Shizuka-chan ! Crie-t-il, tu as vu à quel point je suis persécuté ?  
- La ferme ! Shizuka a besoin d'être soignée ! Crie Ichigo.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui a osé te faire du mal ?  
- Tes craintes était fondées... Dit Ichigo.  
- ... Je vois... Dit il sérieusement, allez ! viens Shizuka-Chan ! On va bien s'occuper de la petite amie d'Ichigo !  
- Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! Crient Ichigo et moi en même temps !  
- Ah ! C'est tout le temps comme ça, soupire Chad.  
- Pourtant, on ne dirait pas ! dit Karin qui surgit derrière le père d'Ichigo !  
- Comme tu as de la chance ! Ichigo, avoir une petite amie aussi belle et qui a d'aussi belles formes, s'émerveille Yuzu qui passait par là !  
- On n'est pas ensemble, voyons ! Dis-je en haussant la voix, un peu génée !  
- Elle rougit ! Crient Yuzu et son père en dansant, elle est bien amoureuse de lui !  
Ils ont sniffé du liquide vaisselle ou quoi ? Murmurais-je à Ichigo.

Ichigo se contente de soupirer, puis on voit le père d'Ichigo qui s'emerveille devant le portrait de la mère d'Ichigo, décédée :

« Tu as vu ça ? Notre fils a enfin une petite amie, c'est génial ! Il est enfin un homme ! »  
Il se retourne et arrive vers nous :  
« J'espère que vous vous protégez au moins !  
- Non mais ça va pas ? De dire ça comme ça ! Crient Ichigo ainsi que moi-même. On n'est pas ensemble !  
- Pourquoi tant de haine envers ton géniteur Ichiiiiigo ! Crie son père faussement triste.  
- Ah ! L'eau a débordé, crie Yuzu.  
- Attends, je viens t'aider, crie Orihime en se précipitant vers la salle de bains !  
- Pas la peine de faire semblant ! »

Il se tourne vers le portrait de la mère d'Ichigo et hurle :

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je suis si triste ! Moi, Isshin Kurosaki, hait par son propre fils a décidé de mourir parce que mon propre fils ne veut de moi ! C'est si triste !  
- Euh... Commençais-je  
- J'espère que tu assures Ichigo, dit-il en souriant.  
- J'le savais que tu faisais semblant ! Crie Ichigo, On n'est pas ensemble ! Viens je vais te soigner, dit-il en me tenant par la main et en m'amenant vers l'armoire à pharmacie.  
- Il lui a tenu la main ! Crie le père d'Ichigo, c'est magnifique !  
- La ferme ! crie Ichigo. »

On arrive à l'armoire à pharmacie, puis Ichigo me soignes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il finit de me soigner et il range les bandages, les compresses et l'alcool à 90°C. Je le regarde faire, puis il se retourne et essaie de ramasser, un pansement qui est tombé, je me penche pour ramasser le pansement, je le ramasse, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison le sol est mouillé et je glisse, emportant Ichigo avec moi. Je ferme les yeux puis je les ouvre puis je vois Ichigo qui est en train de m'embrasser. Puis tout à coup, puis le père d'Ichigo débarque :

« Ichigo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu un bruit, s'inquiète t'il. ICHIGO A EMBRASSE SHIZUKA! YUZU, LE PLAN O A MARCHE!  
- Quoi ? Vous l'avait fait exprès ? Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! Crie Ichigo, tout rouge.  
- Voyons, Ichigo, dis-je génée, c'est pas si grave !  
- IL EST TOUT ROUGE, YUZU ! Crie le père d'Ichigo. »  
Je regarde Ichigo qui se bagarre avec son père en souriant. Cinq minutes plus tard, le père d'Ichigo est complètement H.S :  
« Vous avez pas intérêt à recommencer ! Crie Ichigo. »  
On sort de la pièce, on va au salon. Arrivés au salon, Yuzu sert du thé :  
« Merci, Yuzu, Dis-je, Mais pourquoi il y en a qu'une ?  
- Entre amoureux, c'est normal de partager la même tasse !  
- On est pas amoureux, crient Ichigo et moi-même, il faut vous le dire en chinois ou quoi ?  
- Vas y boit, je n'en veux pas... Me dit Ichigo  
- Ou... Oui... Lui dis-je tout en buvant mon thé.  
- Que vas t'il se passer, maintenant ? Demande Yuzu.  
- Je pourrais aller chez Orihime-chan.  
- Bonne idée ! S'exclame celle-ci qui surgit sans prévenir. »

Après une bonne heure, moi et Orihime nous partons de chez Ichigo après leur avoir dit aurevoir.  
Maintenant, je ne serais plus avec mes parents adoptifs. Mon cauchemar est maintenant finis...

(Ohayo Minna ! Désolée pour ce très court chapitre ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper ! Et laissez des Reviews !)


End file.
